


Great Adventures

by thawrecka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Ganju's having a great time in the world of the living with Hanataro.





	Great Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I know the anime-only Bount Arc is not much beloved, but I very much enjoyed huge swathes of it, but especially Ganju and Hanataro's joyful reunion and period of employment in that weird combini. It was so cute.

Convenience stores were amazing, but even more amazing than microwaves and mortal world magazines and having a customer service job, was the way Hanataro had already managed to score an apartment, so they had a place to sleep. Because Ganju was going to crash on his couch, of course. If he had a couch. All the houses in magazines had one.

Ah, of course, he did let Ganju follow him home and he did have a couch! Ganju felt his face stretching wide into a grin.

The manager of the store had let them go home with the last of the day's perishable food, and given Ganju a really strange look while he did, but it meant they could eat the food on the couch together, in comfort and peace. Mortal world food was awesome! Ganju wanted to visit the world of the living all the time.

Also awesome? The delighted face on Hanataro's face when Ganju hugged him again. Ah, it felt good. Ganju wanted to do this all the time. He was in high spirits, having this adventure without his sister breathing down his back, hanging out with his favourite friend in the world. He rubbed his cheek against Hanataro's soft face. Oh, that was nice.

Ganju moved back to look at Hanataro's face again and, oh wow, Hanataro looked awesome. What a good looking guy! Ganju can hardly believe he ever thought that face was forgettable. 

"G-Ganju-san," Hanataro squeaked.

Ganju moved back further. "Ah, sorry, Hana-chan. Was I crushing you?"

Hanataro murmured his name again, and then Ganju went with impulse and discovered something else: kissing your best friend on his couch in the world of the living was the most excellent thing of all. How fun, to kiss and kiss and kiss until the body you were in felt breathless and hot. Ganju was definitely going to be sleeping on the bed with him, instead of crashing on the couch. He could already imagine the fun they were going to have lying down together.

This mortal world adventure was shaping up to be one of the best adventures Ganju had ever had.


End file.
